(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technology of sanding device, and in particular, to a swinging device mounting on the driving roller of the sanding module of the sanding device.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Sanding machine is a device used in sanding the surface of wood material. Referring to FIG. 1, there is shown a conventional sanding machine having a machine body 10 mounted with a working platform 15 on the top thereof. One side of the platform 15 is provided with a sanding module 20 for the sanding of the surface of wood material. The sanding module 20 comprises a support frame 21 with two ends respectively mounted with a driving roller 22 and a driven roller 23. The driving roller 22 is connected to a motor 24 to drive a sanding belt 25 mounted around the driving roller 22 and the driven roller 23. The rotation of the sanding belt 25 polishes the material located on the working platform 15.
However, the sanding belt 25 of this conventional sanding machine provides a linear rotation, i.e., the position A on the sanding belt 25 moves horizontally to the point A. Thus, the material thereon is polished in a linear manner. As the particles of the sanding belt 25 contain very tiny gaps, the entire surface of the material cannot be polished. In other words, capillary holes on the surface of the material cannot be effectively removed. Additionally, the size of the material and the exertion force of the sanding belt 25 on the material are not always constant, and the exhaustion of particles of the sanding belt 25 is not uniform. Thus, the surface of the sanding belt 25 is irregular and the polished surface of the material will have similar irregularities, and the quality of the entire surface of the polished material is reduced. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a swinging device for a sanding machine, which can mitigate the drawbacks of the conventional sanding machine.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention is to provide a swinging device for a sanding device, wherein the swinging device has a swinging element, having mounted with a bi-axle motor, mounted to the sanding module, and the bi-axle motor synchronously drives a driving structure mounted to the swinging element, and the driving structure is provided with a shaft rod having an eccentric post, and the eccentric post is mounted to a limiting rod of the sanding module for limiting purpose. Thus, when the bi-axle motor is initiated, the shaft rod is synchronously driven, and the eccentric post is used for limiting purpose. The entire swinging device causes the sanding module to produce a reciprocating swinging, and the sanding belt produces a tangential sanding effect.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide swinging device for a sanding machine, wherein the drawbacks of rough and uneven surface of the material are overcome, and the quality of sanding effect is improved.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.